Dragonball AF: The Zeel Saga
by Majin Kyoto
Summary: Not like other Dragonball AF stories. Very creative, even though I didn't write it. Lousy summary, good story. R&R!
1. The Prologue

Dragonball AF: The Zeel Saga  
  
This is not my story, it's one written by a friend of mine living in Italy. He sent this to me and wanted me to translate it. I thought it was so good I decided to post it. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this story.  
  
A long while ago, the king of the Tuffles wanted to destroy the Saiyans and conquer the universe. The reason there was much resentment towards the Saiyans consisted in the fact that in a remote area King Vegeta was determined to colonize the planet Plant, to exterminate all the Tuffles and rename the place Planet Vegeta. Before dying at the hands of a Saiyan the king of the Tuffles ordered one of his best scientists to create Doctor Myu and to program him in such a way that he would be able to clone the king and make him even stronger than before so that he could defeat all the Saiyans. This being, created by Doctor Myu was Baby, yearning to complete the revenge of the Tuffles. Thanks to Goku, Baby has been eternally eliminated. Peace has returned to Earth, but only for a while. In fact a new threat was introduced to our heroes. Because the Dragonballs were used in an improper way, they gave off a powerful negative energy to be used to sweep the entire universe. Goku was able, after a courageous battle, to defeat the 7 evil Shenrons and to eliminate the negative energy. After the fight Goku became the new god of Earth and went with Shenron, carrying with him the 7 Dragonballs. 100 years later, Goku returned to Earth in order to restore the 4-star Dragonball and to donate it to Goku Jr. From that time passed 600 years, when our story takes place. Shenron is again able to grant wishes because Goku has restored one Dragonball every 100 years. This is Dragonball AF.  
  
Hope you liked it. This is just the prologue, so expect a chapter a day! -Majin Kyoto 


	2. Chapter 1: The Coming of Zeel

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this story. Also I don't think I mentioned this but this was very loosely translated so if something doesn't make sense pick what you think it means and go with it.  
  
In the center of the famous city where Goku defeated Syn Shenron stand 5 statues dedicated to the 5 unbeatable Saiyans: Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku. On Earth there are hundreds of descendants of the Saiyans. The greater parts of them live as common citizens and ignore their own origins. Only some have inherited the great power of the Saiyans and the ability to transform themselves into Super Saiyans. A descendant of the Son family is with his sister to support the flowers of the family. They are named Gotan and Diri. They live happily with no disruptions in the Earth's peace. Until one day in space something which will mine the climate of peace and serenity of the Earth is happening. A big spaceship travels in the direction of the Earth. Within it is someone with extraordinary power seated on his throne. His subject, Lord Nutti, approached to communicate with his master. "Powerful Zeel, in 5 minutes we will be landing on Earth." Then Zeel, pleased with the imminent fulfillment of his revenge, remembers his origins.  
  
More tomorrow!  
  
-Majin Kyoto 


	3. Chapter 2: Zeel's Origins

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this story.  
  
After the unrivaled Baby, created by Doctor My and General Rilldo, there was a great war on the M2 planet. From one part were mutants who wanted to reconstruct the empire designed by Doctor Myu. From the other part were mutants that wanted, like Giru, to begin a new life without commanders. After 300 years of many terrible battles the war was won by the mutants who didn't want commanders. They created Saber, a highly intelligent cyborg, designed by Doctor Myu in order to help him make Baby more powerful. Saber reconstructed the laboratories in search of Doctor Myu which had been seriously damaged from the conflicts. After 150 years they were completely restored. The plan to construct the perfect Tuffle began. Saber used cells from the king of the Tuffles in order to create a clone of him but it would be more powerful than Baby so that the Saiyans would have a difficult time killing him. Saber called his great work Zeel (this is, in fact, the name of the king of the Tuffles) and he had the power to combine evil spirits with him in order to absorb their energy and become even more powerful. Zeel was made from a material similar to metal that can be melted without warning. Saber worked on this plan for 250 years. Once completed, Zeel left with Saber and 3 other beings, other creations of Saber. They were Lord Nutti, Greyn, and Kutiengo, which were made to guard the body of Saber. And now, they are close to Earth, ready to revenge the race of the Tuffles.  
  
R&R!  
  
-Majin Kyoto 


	4. Chapter 3: Gotan meets Zeel

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this story.  
  
Finally, Zeel's spaceship lands. Saber and Lord Nutti remain on the spaceship while Zeel goes to eliminate the Saiyans with Greyn and Kutiengo. Gotan immediately senses and evil aura in the air and he transforms to Super Saiyan. He tries to take Diri to the house, but he does not move fast enough and the villains introduce themselves. Greyn creates an energy wave and kills Diri. Gotan understands that the Super Saiyan form can't affect these beings. He tries to surpass his full power and he succeeds, transforming into a Super Saiyan II. Kutiengo asks Zeel if it is okay to eliminate the Saiyan child. Zeel agrees, saying that Gotan is so weak that he is not worth dying at the hands of the greatest Tuffle ever. Gotan tries to thwart Zeel's plan, but Kutiengo is too strong and Gotan can't hold him off. Then he begins to cry because he is not able to avenge his sister and asks the villains who they are. The Tuffle answers saying it is Zeel, a descendant of the evil Baby, who was defeated a while ago by Goku and that it is much more powerful. It has 3 intentions: to eliminate all the Saiyans, to achieve his perfect form, and to conquer the universe, in that order. At this point, after explaining all this to Gotan, Zeel makes a signal to Kutiengo and he knocks out Gotan. Believing he is dead and not knowing about the resistance of the Saiyans, the villains go to kill the most powerful descendant of Vegeta, Slufer.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! R&R!  
  
-Majin Kyoto 


	5. Chapter 4: The Stand Against Zeel

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this story.  
  
Zeel finds the descendant of King Vegeta, whose name is Slufer, in an arena during his training. Slufer does not know about his origins, but he knows he has an incredible power. In fact he is the most powerful Saiyan on the planet. Zeel, upon seeing him, says "I thought that you would be a worthy adversary, but now I see you're only a useless monkey. Greyn, Kutiengo, I will let you rough him up, but do not eliminate him, this is a pleasure that is only up to me." Hearing these words Slufer is infuriated and transforms to Ultra Super Saiyan. He creates a powerful sphere of energy and hits Kutiengo and he loses his arm. Kutiengo feels pain and faints. Slufer has used a great part of his power for this blow. Then Greyn attacks him making him revert to the regular stage of Super Saiyan with a very powerful kick. Slufer counterattacks hurling one long series of blows towards Greyn. But Greyn creates an energy barrier around him that protects him from the attack. Slufer is exhausted because he has used all his energy and returns to his normal stage. Then Zeel says, "Indeed that must have been painful, you have already exhausted all your energy!" Greyn asks, "Do you want to end the job, O powerful Zeel? In any case, I will call Lord Nutti to tend to the wounds of Kutiengo." Slufer says, stuttering, "It's impossible, no one ever has been able to even start to compete with my power! But you, you have beaten me like I was nothing! How can this be?" Then he loses consciousness. Lord Nutti arrives to the battlefield and takes Kutiengo to the spaceship so he and Saber can fix him. Zeel then begins to speak. "King Vegeta, finally I have finished killing your entire race. Now part 1 of my plan is complete and so is my revenge against the Saiyans! Now for part 2. Soon this planet will be destroyed and with it will disappear the last remains of the ancestry of the Saiyan. After that I shall attain a perfect body." Zeel is interrupted by a tremendous roar that completely destroys a nearby mountain. A black child landed on the battlefield. "Who are you?" Zeel asks. Then the child answers, "I am Iif, descendant of the legendary Uub that helped to save the world of the 5 unbeatable Saiyans 700 years ago, descendant of the reincarnation of the omnipotent Majin Buu." Zeel then said, "I do not know who these Majin Buu or Uub people are, but one thing is sure. If you are a friend of the Saiyans you must die!" Saying this, Zeel tried to attack and delivers a most powerful punch to Iif. The punch phases Iif, but then he starts a furious combat against Zeel begins. Zeel is, however, much too strong and in a little time he has killed Iif. Then Zeel comments, "You are useless garbage like all the Saiyans on this filthy planet!" Seeing Iif killed and hearing these words, Slufer is infuriated to such a point that he becomes a Super Saiyan 3. At first he disintegrates Greyn with a Death Bomb attack, and then is raged against Zeel. Zeel, however, demonstrates how advanced his power is and dodges all of Slufer's blows. However, Slufer gets in one real good punch. Zeel, then infuriated because nobody had ever delivered so much pain to him, hits the poor Saiyan with a deadly blow. Slufer can't maintain the form of Super Saiyan 3 any more, therefore he becomes normal and he is easily killed by Zeel.  
  
Next Chapter: Zeel's perfect body! R&R! -Majin Kyoto 


	6. Chapter 5: The Return of Goku's Enemies

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of this story.  
  
Zeel decides that the time has come to obtain the perfect body. His plan to get the perfect body is to open a passage to the world of the dead and to conquer the power of Goku's enemies and to fuse them with him. This way he would have enough strength that even the power of the Super Saiyan 4 couldn't defeat him! Zeel returns to the spaceship and Saber activates the device that will allow Zeel to travel to the afterlife. Zeel arrives and absorbs the powers of Cell, Frieza, Dabura, Pui Pui, Yakon, Yamu, Spopovich, King Cold, Doctor Gero, Cyborg 19, Cyborg Super 13, Broly Super Saiyan 4, and Nappa Super Saiyan 4. Broly is enraged with Zeel to the point that he can no longer control his emotions and frees energy beams from his eyes and mouth. He becomes Ultra Super Saiyan 4. Nappa does too, but none of them can stand Zeel's overwhelming power and all their powers are absorbed by Zeel.  
  
Next chapter: The revival of Goku and friends! Yay! R&R for God sakes! -Majin Kyoto 


End file.
